The Two Towers of Tolerance
by Galorya
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Fellowship is Magic". Find out what happens to the Fellowship of the Ring and the Ponies of Equestria when they have to fight for their friends!
1. Foundations of Harmony

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Did ya miss me? No? Really? Oh... Well... This is awkward... No it's fine... I'm not crying. No. My eyes are just really sweaty.**

**Contrary to popular belief, I did not die. I was just very, very busy. But now I have free time! YAY! *CONFETTI***

**I'd like to give HUGE thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous story in this trilogy "Fellowship is Magic"! If you haven't read that... Well... I suggest you do... You might just be a little bit confused by all this pony nonsense. Also, I am working on other stories at the moment, but this is my primary one! My Little Pony and Lord of the Rings come first. Also, also... I'd like to thank Carysma, who helps me with story plots and junk. Couldn't do this without her. :)**

**ALSO ALSO ALSO... HFDHSFELFGEUGL. Just wanted to say that. So... yeah. ****I don't own anythang. Yeah.**** With out much further ado...**

**Chapter One: Foundations of Harmony**

The dull morning sky was illuminated by the pale morning light; flooding the peak of the mountains. But there was no warmth. The comfort the sun once provided was slowly drifting away, until there would be nothing. The journey for the Hobbits and Ponies had certainly taken a toll in more than one way. The mist that shrouded the mountain let no sunlight pervade it's dense cloak. It clung to every rock. Yet, the company moved forward, determination set in their minds. There was a task at hand, and they swore that it would be done.

It was easy to see how much the ring had started effecting the four, as there was no time for mirth. The gloom of the mountain pass of Emyn Muil did not help either.

Applejack sighed. This quest was harder than she had thought. They seemed to grow more weary with every step they took toward the fiery chasms of Mordor. She had been given watch duty while the other three slept quietly.

It had been three days since the breaking of the fellowship, yet the gold pony found her heart aching at the the thought of her friends. She wondered if they were safe. She couldn't bear to think of what might have happened to them. With another sigh, she turned and looked at the three behind her, surprised to see Frodo fidgeting slightly, erratically mumbling incoherent words. '_Poor li'l hobbit's havin' a nightmare...'_ She thought. Her concern grew as his words became louder.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, jarring awake. He gasped, wide panicked eyes, searching for danger.

At the sound of his master's scream, Sam bolted upright, along with Rainbow Dash. "What is it, Mr. Frodo?" He asked placing a hand on the other Halfling's shoulder.

As his breathing calmed, he turned to his allies. "Nothing... It was only a dream..."

* * *

"Y'know," Began Rainbow Dash, as the four of them carefully made their way around the sharp rocks. "If my wing wasn't broken and useless, I could've flew all the way to Mordor and back in-"

"Ten seconds flat, we know!" Applejack snapped, growing tired of the pegasus-pony's constant bragging.

The two hobbits ahead of them ignored their quarreling, keeping their gazes forward. Thunder rumbled in the distance; dark, evil clouds loomed over the fiery peak. That's where their path would lead them.

"Mordor," Sam began, a serious look on his round face. "The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer, and it's the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get."

Each of them turned to him.

"Let's face it, we're lost."

They were indeed lost. It was as if the entire mountain just took you in circles until your very sanity was shredded from you.

"I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way..."

The mention of Gandalf brought pain to Frodo's heart. He knew no amount of wishing or hoping would bring his wizard friend back. "He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam... But they did."

* * *

The days wore on, the labyrinth never seeming to end. A feeling of dread filled the air, everyday growing more and more forlorn. It didn't seem to be that they were getting any closer to their destination. Applejack tried her best to lift their spirits, no thanks to Rainbow Dash's moping about her wing. She just couldn't make people laugh and smile the way Pinkie Pie did. "I cain't believe I'm sayin' this but," Applejack chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "I could use one of Pinkie's songs right about now."

Sam laughed lightly, but Frodo only gave a small smile.

"Well this looks familiar..." Sam said quietly.

Frodo's heart fell. "It's because we've been here before! We're going in circles!" He cried.

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Pffft. Way to go Applejack. Nice leading you're doing. If I had my wing, we would be in the _right _direction."

The golden pony's eyes narrowed. "What in tarnation? This ain't my fault! And shut your smug little mouth about your wing before I-"

"Enough!" Sam said, holding his hand up, noticing Frodo's distressed expression. Their incessant bickering did not help their trek across the mountain pass.

The rest of the afternoon portion of the journey was taken in silence, neither pony wanting to disturb the hobbits. There was a foul stench upon the air. At first it was tolerable, but now it grew to be almost unbearable. Finally, Sam spoke up.

"Ugh, what's that horrid stink?" He asked, wrinkling his face.

"Weeeeee-ew! That's bad..." Applejack added, bringing a hoof to her nose, attempting to block the intruding smell.

"Can you smell it?" Sam asked Frodo.

"Yes," The Hobbit replied, scanning the area, searching for any source of the scent. A feeling of foreboding came over him. He turned to his companions. Quietly, he said, "We're not alone."

* * *

"Rarity!" Pinkie Pie gasped, diving behind a rock. "Get down! They'll _see _you!" She slowly poked her head out, only to see that her unicorn friend wasn't following her advice. "PSSSSST!"

The white Unicorn shook her head. "Pinkie, dearest, sneaking isn't helping! We have to hurry to catch up to them! It's wasting precious time!"

Her words didn't seem to help at all. Pinkie Pie just sped to the next rock, covering her head. She claimed that sneaking up on the orcs was the best way to get the Hobbits back. "But if they know that we're coming, we won't be able to have the element of surprise!" With that, Pinkie threw her hooves in the air, blasting a stream of confetti.

A sigh escaped Rarity. "We're loosing them now! See?" Sure enough, Pinkie could no longer see the band of Uruks in front of them.

"I guess you're right..." The pink pony finally said, feeling sad about her Hobbit friend. "I can't see them either... But I can smell them! They went this way!" Suddenly, as if her sense was knocked into her, she stood on her hind legs, placing her hooves on her hips. "We have to save them! Pinkie and Rarity to the rescue!"

Before Rarity could respond, the bright pink pony zoomed ahead. With a sigh, she followed, trying not to fall behind.

* * *

The thundering sound of heavy Uruk feet, and the growls coming from them were the only things Merry and Pippin could hear. The bonds on their hands began to dig into their skin, only adding to the amount of pain they already felt.

Pippin's heart felt heavy at the thought of all that had happened within the past day. It was all too much. Glancing over at his friend, he found that he was unmoving. He tried everything to wake him up. "Merry!" He called quietly. "Merry!"

Suddenly, the group of Uruk-Hai stopped, giving Pippin time to check on Merry.

Another group of smaller creatures, similar in appearance to the Uruk's came from behind the rocks ahead. "You're late!" The one in front snapped angrily. "Our master grows impatient! He wants the shire-rats _now_!"

Ugluk, the lead Uruk, towered above them all, his voice held a mocking tone. "I don't take orders from _Orc_ _maggots_!"

The orc's glare grew, a low growl coming from his throat.

"Saruman will have his prize! _We will_ deliver them!"

Pippin's calls to Merry were finally starting to work. He wasn't dead! The Brandybuck next to him groaned in pain, causing Pippin's face to once again be filled with worry. Frantically searching around, he saw the Uruk behind him drinking out of a canteen. "My friend is sick!" He pleaded, ignoring the growls coming from their captors. "He needs water!"

Ugluk pushed through the group. "Sick is he?" He asked, a sadistic tone tainting his words. "Give him some medicine boys!"

They all laughed as the Uruk behind Merry forced his mouth open. The hobbit immediately began gagging as soon as the burning, sticky liquid touched his lips "Can't take his draught!" Ugluk laughed.

"Stop it!" Pippin shouted. "Leave him alone!"

"You want some, eh?" He snarled.

The young Hobbit shook his head, terrified.

"Then keep your mouth _shut_." With that, Ugluk returned to front of the band.

Pippin's attention was caught by small movement from the Halfling next to him. "Merry!"

Merry groaned, turning his head. "Hello Pip!" He gave a weak smile.

"You're hurt!"

A languid laugh escaped Merry. "See? Fooled you too..."

Pippin's face was etched with worry.

"Don't worry about me Pip..."

One of the Uruks stopped, sniffing the air. He scanned the area. Ugluk turned to face him. "What is it? What do you smell?"

"Horse flesh!" He growled.

Those words fell upon sensitive ears. Promise raised within Pippin's heart. "Pinkie Pie!" He whispered hopefully.

"They've picked up our trail! Let's move!"

The loud, heavy steps continued once more. Pippin searched his mind for an idea. He had to do something. If Pinkie Pie was truly looking for them, then this would surely help. Without any hesitation, he bit down on the Leaf of Lórien on his cloak, tore it off, and spat it to the ground.

* * *

Aragorn lowered himself to the ground, ordering that his company remain quiet. The familiar thumping sound of the distant footsteps was all he needed. He raised his head, watching the land before them. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." He stood at his full height starting to run. "Hurry!"

Twilight Sparkle followed close behind, being sure not to lose the Ranger. She ignored her aching legs and muscles. Those Uruks had four of her friends, and she would not rest until they were caught! The anger she felt toward them fueled her gallop.

The blonde elf Legolas ran close behind both, Ditzy Doo just hovering above their heads. "Come on Gimli!" he yelled behind him. "We are gaining on them!"

Gimli followed, or tried to at least. The weight of his armor, plus the baby dragon sitting happily on his head was starting the feel a lot heavier than usual. "Three days and nights pursuit." He wheezed. "no food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!"

"You can do it Gimli!" Ditzy cheered.

They ran as fast as they could, desperately trying to catch the band of Uruk-Hai. They couldn't tire at this point. It was crucial that they kept going.

A small glint on the ground caught Ditzy's attention when the company stopped. "Shiny!" She said dreamily, floating to the object of interest. "Pretty..." She added, with a goofy grin.

Twilight galloped to Ditzy, looking quizzically at the small green leaf. '_Where have I seen that before?_' She thought, giving a frustrated snort. She felt ashamed for forgetting.

Aragorn rushed over, gently nudging the filly out of the way. He recognized the broach anywhere. He gingerly picked up the small green leaf, examining it in his hands. A new feeling of hope rose within him. "Not idle do the Leaves of Lórien fall." He stated, motioning to Legolas.

The elf moved to him. "They may yet be alive!"

"Less than a day ahead of us! Come on!" Aragorn said, starting to run again.

A loud ruckus came from behind them; Gimli had tripped on the hill, also launching poor Spike into a nearby patch of grass. "Sorry, my friend..." he mumbled, picking up the baby dragon, who simply glared as he was put back on Gimli's helm. The dwarf began running again. "I'm wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" He called out.

Over the top of the hill, they saw the land stretch out before them. Rocks dotted the ground, big and small, far as they eye could see. The distant mountains were only barely visible. Twilight Sparkle gasped at the vastness. She didn't think she could run any more. Panting, she looked to her company. "What is this place?" She asked.

"Rohan, my little pony," Aragorn said, stoically scanning the horizon. "Home of the horse lords."

"Will we find our friends here?" Ditzy asked sadly.

Aragorn did not answer. "Something strange is at work here... Some evil gives speed to these creatures..." He pondered aloud.

Legolas sprinted forward, with Ditzy flying close behind. He looked desperately for any sign of the Halflings or ponies.

"Look at all the rocks!" Ditzy said in awe, with a smile.

The elf gave a slight nod, though not encouraging her thoughts. "Yes, Úthaes. Rocks."

"Legolas!" Aragorn called after them. "What do your elf eyes see?"

Suddenly, the elf's eyes filled with worry. "The Uruks turn northeast! They're taking them to Isengard!"

"And Pinkie and Rarity are gaining on them!" Ditzy said happily, spinning in lazy circles in the air.

"What do you mean gaining on them?" Gimli asked.

"Are they not with them?" Aragorn added, glancing to Legolas.

Legolas squinted, eyes searching the stretches of land. Sure enough, his eyes caught the bouncing bright pink blob of Pinkie Pie followed by the smoother gait of Rarity. "'Tis true! They are the following the Uruks as we are!" His gaze turned to Ditzy, feeling a sense of admiration for his giften companion.

"This is good news!" Aragorn said, smiling despite the situation.

Twilight Sparkle felt relieved. Pinkie and Rarity weren't as helpless as she had thought! She would need to remember to write Princess Celestia about this. Sometimes when you think someone needs saving, they're really the ones being the heroes... No... That's no good. She'd have to think about that before she put it on paper.

**A/N: YAY! First chapter! *MORE CONFETTI* **

**P.s. Review! It's free! :D**


	2. Hope, Bravery, Sympathy

**A/N: Aaaaaaand i'm back! Again. With another chapter! Woohoo! Yeah! Thanks to all of those reading and to those reviewing. You guys make me happy. :3**

**I have made some changes to the last chapter of "Fellowship is Magic". People seemed to be thinking that Rarity and Pinkie were taken along with the hobbits. Forgive me! The new revision should clear things up. :) **

**Also, I do know that Ditzy's cannon name is Derpy... But I will explain that in the story later on. ;)**

**Also also... I don't own anythang. **

**Chapter Two: Hope, Bravery, Sympathy**

Twilight Sparkle did not know how long she and her company had been running; she was beginning to lose track. They were another day into their journey to find Merry and Pippin, and their luck seemed to be running out. Aragorn could no longer hear the Uruk-Hai as they ran, something which discomforted all of them. The band of Uruks were slowly becoming out of reach.

"They run as if the very whips of their master were behind them!" Legolas said in disbelief, sprinting alongside Aragorn.

The sun was slowly setting; the land beginning to succumb to the dark of night. Twilight Sparkle knew it was in her best interest not to ask them to stop for the night. No matter how much her aching muscles protested, it was best that they kept going.

And so, the six hunters traveled under the cover of darkness.

–

"A red sun rises," Legolas said, suddenly stopping. "Blood has been spilled this night."

The company stopped as well, long enough to take a short break. It was clear what they were all thinking; whose blood was it? There was a moment of silence before the elf spoke again. "I fear I can no longer see them, nor the ponies."

Legolas turned to Ditzy, who only shook her head. "Nope... Nothing." She said with a frown.

Another silence spread across the group. "We must make haste!" Aragorn said. With that, the company ran throughout the morning rarely stopping for the occasional bite of lembas bread.

There they stood at the top of a large hill, Aragorn kneeling on one knee to examine what he knew to be pony tracks, when he heard the familiar sound of neighing. He quickly looked up to Ditzy and Legolas. "It's not them!" Ditzy said simply.

"Nay," Legolas added. "They do not sound like our little ponies. It is riders!"

The ranger quickly stood, beckoning his friends to follow him behind three large boulders. They did not yet know if these riders were to be friendly when confronted.

Suddenly, Ditzy gasped excitedly. "I can see them! Be right back!" Without hesitation, she zoomed into the other direction.

"Ditzy-" Twilight tried to stop her, but it was too late. She gave a frustrated sigh, placing a hoof to her face. "I swear, that little filly can be so-"

Aragorn held his hand up, giving the unicorn a look of warning.

They waited until the thundering sound of hoof beats seemed to drown all other sounds out. Looking up, Aragorn realized who they were. Letting go of the breath he seemed to be holding, he stood, with the others following close behind, and called out, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?"

The Rohirrim made a wide turn, now galloping toward the company. Upon reaching them, the horsemen circled multiple times, some staring quizzically at Twilight Sparkle. This made the unicorn slightly uncomfortable. She turned her gaze downward slightly as the riders stopped. The one she guessed to be the leader rode through the group. "What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf, and a... pony... have on the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Twilight Sparkle felt rage within her. She was not simply a pony! With a snort, she said, "How dare you? I am a unicorn!"

When all she received were blank stares from the man, she blushed slightly. How could she be so silly? He couldn't even understand her! "Oh," She chuckled nervously. "That only works on who was nearby when I cast that spell..."

Aragorn patted her neck comfortingly. "Be still, my little pony," He turned back to the man on the horse, who seemed to be growing very impatient.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

"Give me your name horsemaster," Gimli said defiantly. Spike peeked around Gimli's shoulder and then quickly disappeared again. "And I shall give you mine."

The horseman's eyes narrowed. He dismounted his horse, turning back to look at Gimli. "I would cut off your head, _Dwarf_, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Before anyone could react, Legolas drew his bow, knocking an arrow. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

Startled, all of the horsemen readied their spears, aiming at the elf.

Aragorn quickly stepped between the two, trying to calm them. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He gestured to himself. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Ceber and Silivren Angol of Equestria."

The man walked to the small unicorn, analyzing her. "There is a tale of a great horse of a different color, the Harbinger of Rohan. One that is strong, and can outrun any foe. This colorful mare foreshadows a line of great kings." He said. The brightness in his eyes darkened slightly. "But you are no great horse. You are but a pony."

Twilight Sparkle felt slightly offended by his words. She was greater than any horse! She just had to show him somehow. Mustering as much energy as she could, she focused her magic into her horn. Suddenly, a bright light flashed before them, nearly blinding the Rohirrim.

"What sorcery is this?" The man snapped, glaring at the company.

"I'm no great horse, huh?" Twilight Sparkle said, smirking. Aragorn gave a look of warning once again to the little unicorn.

"You speak!" The leader replied, shocked. His eyes softened slightly at the purple unicorn. "Though, you are still not the Harbinger, my _little_ pony." He returned his gaze to Aragorn. "Why are you here?"

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your king!" Aragorn replied.

The man's stare turned cold. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. I am his nephew, Eomer," He removed his helmet upon saying this. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king, and has claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." His glare returned. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his _spies_ slip past our nets." He added with distaste.

"We are no spies," Aragorn stated. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive, and two others to chase them."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them in the night."

"But there were hobbits-" Gimli exclaimed.

"And ponies!" Twilight Sparkle added.

"Did you see two hobbits and ponies with them?" The dwarf asked.

Aragorn stared at the leader. "They would be small, only children and foals to your eyes."

"We left none alive," He replied grimly, shaking his head. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." With that, he pointed to the smoking hill behind them.

Gimli's eyes grew wide. "Dead?"

The man nodded again weakly. "I am sorry." He raised his gaze to the five before him. Eomer whistled loudly. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two large horses, saddled in the Rohirric tack, came before them. "May these horses bear you to better burden then their former masters. Farewell." He replaced his helmet upon his head, and mounted his steed. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned his gaze to the Rohirrim, shouting. "We ride north!"

The Riders of Rohan galloped away, disappearing in the distance.

–

With the horses that were gifted to them, the company was able to move much faster. They soon came upon the very pile of Uruks, Eomer had spoke of. Quickly dismounting, they began searching through the carcasses. Gimli pulled an intricately designed band from the heap. "It's one of their wee belts," He said quietly, his voices wavering.

Legolas looked wistfully to the ground, mumbling a prayer. "_Hiro hyn hîdh.. Ab 'wanath..._"

Twlight Sparkle could feel the tears welling in her eyes. No words could escape her. Her throat felt constricted. Were her friends truly dead? Had they come all this way in vain? She turned her head away from the burning bodies, not daring to look at them now.

The ranger's jaw clenched as he saw a stray helmet in front of him. With all his might, he kicked the helm across the hill, letting out a loud, pained scream. He fell to his knees. Legolas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. A silence fell upon them.

Something on the ground caught Aragorn's attention. He placed his hands on the marks he saw. "A hobbit lay here..." He said quietly, moving his eyes over the scene. "And the other..." Slowly, he began inching forward on the ground, following the movements of the tracks. "They crawled." He rose to his feet, walking slightly faster. "Their hands were bound..." Bending down, he picked up a piece of rope. "Their bonds were cut."

His company looked to him, hope filling them once again. He was on to something.

Aragorn paused, glancing to the ground again. "The ponies stood here... And followed the hobbits." He continued walking the scene, the others following closely behind. "The hobbits ran..." He added. There were bigger tracks now colliding with the smaller ones. "They were followed..." His strides lengthened, gaining speed. "Tracks lead away from the battle," He shouted, leading his friends further. "Into Fangorn Forest..."

"Fangorn," Gimli said in awe. "What madness drove them in there?"

Legolas stepped ahead. "It is hard to see them... We must go in-"

"They're in the treeees!" A gust of wind pushed the company back, startling them. They looked up to see Ditzy hovering above them. "I saw them! In the trees! Yes I did!" She nodded happily.

"Ditzy!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, her left eye twitching. "Why couldn't you have gone looking for them earlier? To save us all the running?"

The gray pegasus's expression turned serious... or as serious as she could make it with her eyes moving about. "I. Can't. Leave. Legolas." She said dutifully.

"But you just left him!" Aragorn replied, slightly frustrated.

"Only for a little bit!" Ditzy replied, lowering herself to the ground. "Don't you worry! I had one eye on him the whole time! And the other eye looking for our buddies!" She gave a goofy grin.

Legolas looked to his little pony. "You are sure that our friends our in there?"

"Yup!" She happily replied.

"It seems we have no choice," Aragorn said. "The hobbits and ponies are in Fangorn Forest, and that is where we will go."

* * *

**The Night Before**

Merry and Pippin were thrown harshly to the ground, each landing with a dull thud. After an entire day of being thrown about, the two halflings were sore, and tired. They barely heard the loud conversations being held by the Uruks. "We're not going no further till we've had a breather!"

Ugluk snarled at the complaining orc. "Get a fire going!"

As the orcs and Uruks walked towards the trees, Pipping crawled to his friend. "Merry! Merry!" He whispered.

Merry weakly turned his head to the other hobbit. There was a large cut on his forehead; the blood nearly dry. He grimaced slightly. "I think we might have made a mistake leaving the shire Pippin..."

Little did they know, not fifty yards away from them, stood Pinkie Pie and Rarity, arguing about which way to take care of this "mess".

"Pinkie, I really don't see how that's going to-" Rarity was cut off by Pinkie's hoof shoved in her mouth. "HMPHMPH!"

"Shh!" The pink pony said, her eyes wide. "Do you hear that?" Both pony's ears twitched slightly; Pinkie leaned her head towards the forest. There was a low groaning sound, coming from the trees. They seemed to be in pain. "The tree's! They're crying!" Pinkie said sadly, removing her hoof from Rarity's mouth.

The unicorn stared skeptically at her. "The trees?"

Pinkie Pie nodded vigorously.

Suddenly, they heard a scream, obviously not an orc's. Rarity and Pinkie moved forward quickly, searching for their friends. They stopped once again, behind a large tree in silence; watching, waiting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOU OOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAAY?" Pinkie Pie said, imitated the trees, contorting her face.

Rarity glared. "Pinkie Pie! Hush!"

Still, Pinkie persisted. "DOOOON'T CRYYYYYYY TREEEEEEES!"

"You can't speak tree, Pinkie!" Rarity hissed.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!"

"No you can't! You're going to get us caught if you keep yelling like that!"

"Look what we've got here!" A large Uruk said, brandishing his weapon. He smiled evilly at the ponies. "More meat for us!" He laughed.

Rarity stood taller, her horn glowing. "Stand back! I have magic!" She threatened, hoping to at least hinder the Uruk.

"AND I HAVE CONFETTI!" Pinkie Pie added, blasting confetti from her hooves at the attacker.

Wiping the colorful pieces of paper from his face, he growled once more raising his sword. "I'm gonna cut your little-"

His words were cut off as a large spear pierced his chest. The two ponies turned frantically around, searching for their savior. Suddenly, a rider came by on a large horse, swinging his sword. The sharp steel made contact with the neck of the Uruk, preforming a near perfect decapitation.

"Ewwww!" Rarity whined, stepping away from the severed head.

"Come on!" Pinkie said, grabbing her friend. "We gotta find Merry and Pippin!"

The two Equestrians galloped through the chaos around them, calling out to their friends, dodging both horse and orc. They were beginning to give up hope, when they saw the two halflings run into the dark forest, followed by a limping orc. As fast as their hooves would carry them, they galloped into the trees.

"Merry!" Rarity called, her voice faltering.

"Pippin?" Pinkie added.

"I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!" The orc called, his dagger out.

Rarity clenched her teeth. "Come on Pinkie! We've got an orc to catch!" They ran, following the limping orc, determination in their eyes. Soon, they came upon the base of a large tree. Rarity and Pinkie glanced around, noticing no orc.

"Pinkie! Rarity!" They heard two voices call out.

Turning their gaze upward, they saw the two hobbits, clinging to the tree.

"Yay! We found you!" Pinkie yelled happily, bouncing around.

Rarity ignored her friends cheering. Looking around once more, she asked, "Where's the orc?"

Merry smiled. "He's gone!"

Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed a hold of Merry's ankle, pulling him to the ground. It was the orc. Rarity charged, trampling the attacker, hoping to distract him. As he stood, she saw the murderous look in his eyes, and cringed slightly. "Stay back!" She threatened, backing up into the tree, only to fall on her rump. The tree had moved! Frantically, she looked around, trying to find some means of defense, when a large tree leg stomped harshly on the orc. "Merry! Pinkie! Rarity!" Pippin called. "Run!"

That was all it took for Rarity to jump to her feet, galloping ahead of the walking tree. Before she knew it, Merry was snatched up off the ground in front of her by it's hand. The two ponies stared in awe at what stood before them.

The tall tree seemed to growl, squeezing the two hobbits. "Little Orcs!"

"It's talking Merry!" Pippin whimpered. "The tree is talking!"

"Tree? I am no tree! I am an ent!" It exclaimed, tightening it's grip.

Merry's eyes widened. "A tree-herder! A shepherd of the forest!" He said with wonderment.

"Don't talk to it Merry! Don't encourage it!" Pippin exclaimed.

The ent hummed lightly, his speech was slow and ancient. "Treebeard some call me."

"And," Pippin began, his voice shaking. "Whose side are you on?" He dreaded the answer.

"Side?" Treebeard asked, knitting his brow. "I am on nobody's side. Because nobody's on my side, little orc."

Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up. "I wanna talk to Treebeard! Hey! Hey!" She shouted, jumping up and down, hoping to gain the ent's attention.

"Shush, Pinkie!" Rarity snapped.

The ent turned his gaze to the two little ponies below him. "A Unicorn? And a pony? Hmmmm. What are you doing with these little orcs?"

"We're not orcs! We're hobbits!" Merry exclaimed, hoping to calm the ent. His attempts were in vain, for the ent just tightened his vice like grip even more.

"Hobbits? Hmmm... Never heard of a hobbit before!" Treebeard replied, stepping forward, barely missing the two ponies below him. "Sound like orc mischief to me!" He added angrily. "They come with fire, they come with axes! Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!"

"No!" Rarity yelled. "You don't understand! They're hobbits! Halflings! Shire-folk!"

"Maybe they are, and maybe they aren't! The White Wizard will know."

"Who?" Both Rarity and Pinkie questioned aloud.

Merry's eyes grew worried. "Saruman..."

* * *

Sleep did not come easily for the the Ringbearer and his companions that night. Of course, it would be hard for any living being to sleep while you know you are being followed. Applejack fought her heavy eyelids. She couldn't fall asleep while there was someone out there. Her right ear twitched at the distant sound of heavy breathing. Whoever it was, they were close.

The golden pony did not move an inch of muscle, not wanting to scare the intruder away, just so she could teach him a little lesson. glancing to her left, she could tell that the others were not truly asleep either. This was all a trick. A trap for said intruder to be confronted.

Her ear picked up a new sound. Someone... or something... was talking.

"The thieves. The _thieves_! The filthy little thieves!" It hissed, the voice giving Applejack shudders. "Where is it? _Where_ is it? They _stole_ it from us! _My precious_! _Curse _them! We _hates_ them!" The voice was growing uncomfortably close, causing the pony's legs to twitch with anticipation. By now, the voice was just above them. She moved her eyes up to see a small lanky creature scaling the rock face, it's pale skin showing in the moonlight. She couldn't see it's face. She didn't want to. Daring not to move, she watched as the intruder reached it's hand out towards the hobbits. "It's ours, it is, and we wants it!"

Before she could react, Frodo and Sam leapt from their bedrolls, grabbing the creatures wrists. With as much force as they could muster, they yanked him from the rock face, throwing him to the ground.

It frightened the two ponies greatly and the speed which the creature moved. As soon as it touched the ground, it jumped to it's feet, snarling at the four. The monster lunged at Frodo upon seeing the Ring. He clung to Frodo, trying desperately to grab the chain around the hobbits neck.

Rainbow Dash rammed into it, hoping to subdue him. He growled, "Stupid pony!" and faster than the pegasus could comprehend, grabbed onto her neck, launching himself back at Frodo. His victory was short-lived, for Sam caught him, wrestling him to the ground. Sam soon found himself with the creatures arms wrapped tightly around his neck, choking him.

With his sword, Sting, brandished, Frodo ran to the two, kneeling above them. "This is sting. You've seen it before," Frodo hissed, putting the sword closer to the scrawny neck of the intruder. "Haven't you, _Gollum_?"

–

The once eerily silent mountain pass was now filled with the screams of Gollum. He thrashed about, pulling at the rope the hobbits had tied around his neck. Rainbow Dash was getting tired of it. She just wanted to go back there and beat that little rat up to a pulp. She suppressed the urge to do so. "Shut up!"

"It burns!" Gollum screamed, tugging at the rope. "It burns us! It freezes! Nasty elves twisted it."

They all stopped to look at the creature. Gollum turned to Frodo, pleading. "Take it off us!"

"Quiet you!" Sam ordered, yanking the rope. "It's hopeless. Every orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash concurred, earning a harsh glare from Applejack.

"No!" Gollum pleaded. "That would kill us! _Kill_ us!"

"It's no more than you deserve!" Sam spat.

Frodo remained quiet, staring at the writhing mess on the ground. "Maybe he does deserve to die," He finally said. "But now that I see him, I do pity him."

"What?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, running up to the hobbit. "You _pity_ this guy? He just tried to kill us!"

"Now Rainbow," Applejack scolded. "Ya cain't judge a book by it's cover, ya know! Don't hold grudges on 'im just cause he's different! Frodo, give him a chance!"

Sam looked appalled. "Applejack!"

Gollum ignored the noise around him, holding the rope out to Frodo. "We be nice to them if they be nice to us!" He claimed, smiling. "Take it off us! We swears to do what you wants!" He added, his voice breaking. "We swears."

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust," Frodo replied, his eyes hardening.

The creatures face held a puzzled expression. "We swears... to serve the master... of the precious!" He said hopefully. "We will swear on... on... on the precious! Gollum! Gollum!" He continued, coughing.

Frodo moved to Gollum, staring him in the eye. "The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word?"

"Oh come on Frodo!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Yes... On the precious. On... the precious." Gollum whispered.

Sam, having heard enough of the creature's poisonous words, charged at Gollum, grabbing the rope and yanking him down. "I don't believe you! Get down! I said, down!"

"Sam!" Frodo yelled, pulling Sam away.

"Frodo, he's trying to trick us!" The pegasus exclaimed, hoping to steer Frodo away from the idea of keeping him around.

"If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!" Sam added, looking his fellow hobbit in the eye.

Frodo backed away from the two, and returned to Applejack and Gollum. Kneeling down to the creature's height, he asked, "You know the way to Mordor?"

"Yes..." Gollum replied, leaning away in fear of being attacked again.

"You've been there before?"

"Yes..."

The hobbit before him grabbed onto the elvish rope, removing it from Gollum's neck.

"Frodo! No!" Rainbow Dash protested.

The pony was simply ignored. Frodo placed the rope at his side, returning his gaze to the pale creature in front of him. "You will lead us to the Black Gate."

**A/N: YAY! SECOND CHAPTER! Wheeeeew! That was long. Haha :) **

**Yes, I know there's probably nothing in Rohirric culture about a Harbinger horse... BUT I WILL MAKE THERE BE ONE! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**If you can name the reference in the Pinkie Pie and Rarity section, I will bake you cookies. And then eat them for you. :)**

**P.S. Review! It's free! :)**

* * *

SURPRISE INTERLUDE!

"Come on! Just a few more steps! That's right! Hold on!" Fluttershy encouraged. The large weakened Gondorian clung to her neck as they crossed the rushing river.

"I feel my grip slipping, my little pony!" Boromir cried.

"Alright," Fluttershy began. "On the count of three, you fix your grip. I'll hold on to you!"

The water rushed past Boromir, threatening to pull him away.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" Fluttershy bit down on the Gondorian's sleeve as he adjusted his hold around the little pegasus's neck. The sudden movement made some of his supplies rush away with the water, including his precious horn.

'The Horn of Gondor!" He cried, letting go with one hand to reach for the swept away relic.

"Boromir," Fluttershy yelled. "Hold on! It's broken anyway!"

Boromir watched as the Horn of Gondor was swept away by the rushing waters of the Anduin River.


	3. With Friends Like These

**A/N: Hey there! I'm back with another chapter! WOO! *CONFETTI* Thanks to all of you who are reading and to those who are reviewing. You guys rock my non-existant socks off. (I don't wear socks... ever.)**

**So... you guys that guessed the reference last chapter... Guessed right of course! :) Maethorelen and... Guest... I ate the cookies I made you so... Yeah. It's the thought that counts right? :D**

**Beware: This chapter contains the Fabio of Horses... Shadowfax! **

**So... I don't own anything. ALSO I don't own the lines I use from the movie. **

**STORY TIME.**

**Chapter Three: With Friends Like These...**

Rainbow Dash picked herself up off of the ground. Gollum, having kept his promise, lead the four through Emyn Muil. What he failed to mention, was the moor's slippery rocks.

"See?" Gollum asked excitedly. "See? We have led you out! Hurry Hobbitses! Hurry Ponies! Hurry! Very lucky we find you."

The pegasus sent him an ice cold glare, snorting.

"Nice Pony..." Gollum said carefully, grinning.

Sam stepped forward. To his surprise, and disgust, his foot slipped through the surface of the water. Slimy, dirty water. The hobbit wrinkled his face, the smell hitting him. "It's a bog," He said, gingerly lifting his foot out of the murky liquid. "He's led us into a swamp!"

"Ugh! Gross!" Rainbow Dash added for effect. Sam threw her an understanding look.

An eerie smile grew on Gollum's face as he turned to the company. "A swamp, yes, yes! Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, hobbits and ponies. Come! We go quickly." The small creature beckoned the four to follow him, his smile growing slightly. "I found it. I did. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go around for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be."

"I don't exactly think we should be trusting this guy..." The blue pegasus said once again, hoping to change Frodo's mind. "I mean," She added. "How do we not know if he's just gonna turn us in to Sauron? Plus... He tried to kill us. Sam's right."

Sam nodded to Rainbow Dash. "Thank you-"

"Now hold on just a darn-tootin' minute!" Applejack exclaimed, walking between them and Frodo. "Y'all are talkin' like Gollum ain't even here! Let's give him a chance!"

Rainbow Dash's eyes hardened, glaring at Applejack. "Again. He. Tried. To. Kill. Us."

"Whatever happened to _loyalty_, Dash? Hmmm?"

"Who said I was loyal to him?"

"Why you arrogant little-"

"Ponies!" Frodo snapped. "Please..." The edge in his tone faded as he saw their surprised faces. "We need rest..."

Gollum stared at the two ponies. "We do not know why gimpy blue pony and stupid fat hobbit doesn't trust us! We only try to help!"

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to reply, only to be stopped by Sam. He placed a hand on her neck. The look in his eyes seemed to say that he was on her side. For that, she was thankful.

Applejack fumed as she continued setting up camp for the evening, thinking back on the argument between her and her fellow Equestrian. The nerve of some ponies! What was worse, was that Sam had _sided_ with the pegasus. Applejack felt betrayed; hurt even. '_Calm yourself, AJ. Deep breaths. This ain't gonna last too much longer. Just get Frodo to Mount Doom, and you can go home._' Shaking her head, she turned back to the others, trying to forget what had happened.

–

"I hate this place," Sam said nibbling on some Lembas bread. "It's too quiet. There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days."

Gollum sat by the water, moping. "No, no birdses to eat. No crunchable birdses."

Sam gave a look of disgust.

"We are famished! Yes! Famished we are precious!" Gollum's large eyes filled with hope at the sight of movement in the cloudy water. Like a skilled hunter, he grabbed his prey. Pulling his hand out, it revealed a worm.

Rainbow Dash watched with horror as he slurped up the worm. "Ugh... Dude, seriously?"

Frodo once again took pity on the creature, tearing a piece from his Elven bread. "Here," He said, tossing the piece to Gollum.

The creature looked up with hopeful eyes. "What does it eats? Is it.. tasty?" He asked excitedly, examining the fraction of bread. Gollum brought the piece to his mouth, immediately coughing and hacking. "It tries to chokes us! We can't eat Hobbit foods! We must starve!"

"Well that's good to hear!" Rainbow Dash spat.

"Now Dash, you don't have to be so rude..." Applejack calmly said.

"Oh cruel Pony! It does not care if we be hungry!" Gollum cried loudly. "Does not care if we should _die_!" He glared at Rainbow Dash, then turning his gaze to Frodo. "Not like Master! Master cares. Master knows. Yes. Precious." His large eyes fell to the Ring around Frodo's neck. "Once it takes hold of us... It never lets go." He added, reaching his hand to the Hobbit.

"Don't touch me!" Frodo suddenly snapped, pulling away.

The rest of the walk that day was taken in silence; the only sound was Gollum's breathing and the sloshing of hoof and foot in the peaty ground. The marshes held an eerie quality. The silence was almost maddening.

Sam slowly turned his gaze to the water, becoming slightly bored. He jumped slightly at what he saw. A pale corpse's face. "There are dead things! Dead faces in the water."

The ponies looked at what Sam spoke of, causing the same reaction. In all their days, they had never seen something quite so disturbing. Rainbow Dash shrieked, cowering behind Applejack. She was careful not to get too close to the edge.

Applejack chuckled at the pegasus's sudden show of fear. She may have felt bad for laughing, but it sure tickled her to see that smug pony squirm.

Their guide turned to them, almost smiling. "All dead. All rotten. Elves, and Men, and Orcses. A great battle long ago. Dead Marshes. Yes. Yes, that is their name." He returned his eyes to the front. "This way. Don't follow the lights."

"I'll make sure of that..." Rainbow Dash muttered.

The golden pony snickered. "What's wrong, Dash? Afraid of a little-" She had not noticed where she was going, and shrieked as her two front hooves fell into the water. "Ahhh!" Faster than she had ever gone before, she pulled herself from the shallow water, shaking.

"You were saying, AJ?" Rainbow Dash sneered, walking ahead of the soaking pony.

"Careful now!" Gollum shouted behind him. "Or Ponies go down to join the dead ones... And light little candles of their own."

Applejack shuddered, suddenly feeling very, very cold.

They walked for a short while longer, before Frodo stopped to look at one of the faces. Something about it forced him not to remove his gaze. Suddenly, the eyes opened, pulling the Hobbit into the water.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled.

The once murky and seemingly empty water was now filled with the corpses, floating and moving around him, their hair and gowns flowing. He could not move; watching as one tried to grab at the Ring. A hand suddenly grabbed his jacket, pulling him from the water. Being brought back to reality, he saw his three companions, all staring with worried eyes. Looking to his side, he saw Gollum staring at him. A look of confusion fell on his face. "Gollum?"

The creature stared into his eyes, a serious look on his face. "_Don't_ follow the _lights_."

* * *

"This way guys!" Ditzy yelled happily back at her friends. As they caught up with her, she landed not-so-gracefully on the ground, smiling.

Twilight Sparkle stared at the gray pegasus skeptically. "Are you positive?"

Ditzy nodded vigorously.

Gimli, with Spike safely on his helmet, noticed a strangely colored leaf. He wiped the substance up, tasting it. He spat in disgust. "Orc blood..."

The company continued into the forest, looking for any signs of the Hobbits. Aragorn paused to look at the ground. A look of confusion appeared on his face. "These are strange tracks..."

"The air is so close in here," Twilight Sparkle said quietly, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

The trees seemed to grow closer to the hunters, as if they were trying to trap them in. The thought scared the unicorn, though she tried not to show it. She now understood why the three had hesitated upon entering Fangorn. It was nothing like the Everfree Forest. It was ten times worse, and it didn't even have any monsters... that she knew of. Suddenly feeling very small, she moved to Aragorn's side, ready to use him as a human shield.

"This forest is old," Legolas began, looking at the trees. "Very old. Full of memory... and anger."

A loud, deep groaning was heard throughout the forest, causing Gimli to raise his axe in defense.

The sound seemed to grow, becoming louder. Legolas looked around. "The trees are speaking to each other..."

Aragorn turned, warning the dwarf. "Gimli!" He exclaimed. "Lower your axe."

"Oh!" Gimlie said, placing his weapon at his side once again.

The six walked further into the forest, taking quiet steps. "The trees have feelings, my friend." Legolas said, looking to the dwarf. "The elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Hey!" Ditzy said excitedly. "Pinkie Pie can talk to trees too!"

"Talking trees?" Gimli questioned doubtfully. He laughed. "And what do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

"HA!" Spike guffawed, high-fiving the dwarf.

The forest suddenly grew eerily quiet; not even the trees were making a sound now. They now felt as though they were being watched. Legolas stepped up to the ranger, a look of worry in his eyes. "_Aragorn, nad no ennas_,"

His friend looked back to him. "_Man cenich_?"

The elf looked deeply into the forest, looking to Ditzy after.

"Someone's coming!" The pegasus said aloud.

Legolas looked once again. "The White Wizard approaches."

A feeling of uneasiness came over them; they readied their weapons. "Do not let him speak," Aragorn said to the others, warning them. "He will put a spell on us."

The ranger's eyes met with each of his companions, clenching his jaw, he said, "We must be quick." The group turned swiftly, each brandishing their weapons, ready for a fight. A blinding white light illuminated the forest. It took all of their power to not back down from the great luminescence. The dwarf threw his axe, to no avail. It was deflected to the ground. Legolas fired an arrow, but it was shattered to pieces. Twilight could not, no matter how hard she tried, conjure any magic. Aragorn's sword burned red hot in his hands; causing him to drop it in surprise. The White Wizard was too powerful.

The company stood, now shielding their eyes from the brilliant light. The White Wizard spoke, the light still shielding his face. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits and fillies," He began. His voice sounded distorted, and powerful.

"Where are they?" Aragorn yelled.

"They passed this way," He replied. "The day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" The ranger asked. "Show yourself!"

The light dimmed, as an old man clad in white robes stepped out. He bore long white hair, with a beard to match.

The ponies looked confused upon seeing the elf and dwarf kneel, and hearing Aragorn say, "It cannot be!"

"Forgive me," Legolas added, full of shame. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman." The wizard replied. "Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"Uh... What?" Twilight Sparkle asked, stepping forward.

Aragorn stared in awe at the old man. "You fell."

"Through fire," He replied. "And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back... until my task is done."

"Who are you?" Twilight Sparkle asked, still confused.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said, amazed, stepping forward.

The unicorn now understood. This was Gandalf. The one who fell. The one who was the whole reason why she and her Equestrian friends were there.

"Gandalf?" The wizard replied, looking confused, but his voice held a teasing tone. "Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He smiled.

"Gandalf." Gimli said with a wide grin.

"_I_ am Gandalf the White," He added. "And I come back to you now. At the turning of the tide."

The two ponies exchanged glances. What did this mean for _them_?

Gandalf turned to the ponies, smiling down at them "Ah," He said. "My little ponies. I am glad to see Celestia has lent a hoof in these dark times."

–

The seven walked to the edge of the forest, Gandalf now wearing a grey cloak over his white robes. "One stage of your journey is over. Another begins." He stopped, turning to the rest. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Twilight asked.

"That is no short distance!" Gimli said in amazement.

Aragorn walked next to Gandalf. "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king."

"Yes," the wizard replied. "And it will not be easily cured."

"So it has all been in vain?" Gimli asked, agitated. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits and Ponies here, in this dark, dank, tree-infested-?" He stopped as groans from the trees were heard throughout the forest. "I mean, charming! Quite charming forest!"

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry, Pippin, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of the four will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." He looked to the six. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going wake up... and find that they are strong!"

"Strong?" Gimli asked, glancing around, hearing groans from the trees. "Oh that's good..."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry, Pippin, and the Ponies are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!"

Ditzy flew down next to Legolas. "Was Gandalf always this grumpy?"

The elf gave a small smile, patting his little pony on the neck.

–

The loud whistle was heard throughout the plains of Rohan. The seven, adding two horses now, stood by the entrance of the Fangorn Forest. They waited patiently. The ponies perked up upon hearing the familiar sound of a whinny.

In the distance, a pure white stallion galloped toward the group slowly, tossing his long, snow-white mane. His muscles rippled as each hoof touched the ground; his ears pricked. The two ponies stared in awe at the beautiful horse; Twilight Sparkle's jaw dropped. His gait was smooth and elegant. He was perfection. '_Oh my goodness..._' She had never seen in her days a stallion handsome as he.

The horse stood before the group, holding his head high. He snorted, whinnying softly.

Twilight had never heard a more musical whinny.

Ditzy bore a goofy grin. "He's so pretty..." She said aloud. All eyes turned to her.

Spike laughed quietly from his spot on Gimli's helmet. "Twilight stop drooling!" He stage whispered to the unicorn.

Twilight Sparkle's face reddened at Spike's words, immediately wiping her chin with a hoof, not before shooting a glare at Spike.

"That is one of the Mearas!" Legolas said in awe. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell!"

Gandalf smiled at the horse. "Shadowfax," He said fondly. "He is the lord of all horses... and has been my friend through many dangers."

* * *

Merry and Pippin sat upon Treebeard's branches as he walked through the forest, followed closely by Pinkie Pie and Rarity. The two Hobbits sat with a bored expression. Things had started to wind down after seeing Gandalf again. The White Wizard was happy to see the Hobbits, but slightly confused about Pinkie and Rarity. Gandalf was able to convince Treebeard of Merry and Pippin's true identity, along with telling the Ent to keep the Ponies around. All was well. Except for now, they had nothing to do but wait.

Treebeard found it to be a good time to recite a song he knew. A song about the Entwives.

"_Oh rowen mine_

_I saw you shine_

_Upon a summer's day_

_Upon your head,_

_How golden-red_

_The crown you bore aloft."_

"Such a beautiful verse." The Ent added after his song.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "That song was great, Beardy! I know another Ent song!"

"_Our words go beyond the moon.__**  
**__Our words go into the shadows.__**  
**__The trees sing the endlessness.__**  
**__We write of our journey through night.__**  
**__We write in our aloneness.__**  
**__We want to know the way home._"

"That didn't even rhyme!" Rarity said curtly. The unicorn had been keeping to herself throughout the trek in the forest, rarely saying a word.

"It rhymes in Tree!" Pinkie said, defending the song.

Treebeard spoke up. "I have not heard that song in many ages. Where would a pony like you have heard it?"

The pink pony's eyes lit up. "Oh! From the other Ents!"

"You have met others before?"

"Yes! Of course, Beardy! They're in the Everfree Forest!"

"The Entwives?"

"Well, they don't call themselves _Entwives..._ But they're all girls!... I think..."

Merry sighed, growing more bored by the minute. "Is it much further?"

"Bru-ra-hroom," Treebeard replied. "Don't be hasty. You might call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest... near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe. And safe is where I will keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one too. It's one of my own compositions."

"_Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves_

_And the dreams of trees unfold_

_When woodland halls are green and cool_

_And the wind is in the West_

_Come back to me_

_Come back to me_

_And say my land is best_."

The Ent moved his eyes to both Hobbits, seeing that his song had lulled them to sleep. "Oh," He said quietly, lowering them to the ground. The two ponies yawned, settling down, and soon falling into a deep slumber.

"Sleep little ones," He said quietly. "Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light. I have business in the forest. There are many to call. Many that must come." The Ent began walking away. "The shadow lies on Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near."

* * *

The city of Edoras sat upon a large hill in the distance. A sigh of relief escaped Twilight Sparkle as her eyes fell upon the Golden Hall.

Gandalf stared at the city. "Edoras," He began. "and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan... whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." He said as they rode into the city.

The very air seemed to suppress their spirits as they entered Edoras. There wasn't a kind word or smile passed their way. There was no warmth; only cold looks. They could feel the stares burning into them. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said quietly.

Aragorn looked up at the hall, seeing a maiden dressed in white, staring stoically into the horizon. However, as soon as he turned his gaze away, and back again, she was gone.

They dismounted their steeds at the steps of the Hall. As they approached the door, they were stopped by one of the guards, Hama. "I cannot allow you to enter the hall so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

The wizard nodded at his companions, watching as they handed their effects to the other guards.

Hama stared at Gandalf harshly. "Your staff."

"Oh," Gandalf replied innocently. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick would you?"

The guard stared worriedly at him, before giving a small nod, but suddenly turning his attention to the two ponies. He held his hand out, blocking the Equestrians "No... ponies... in the throne room. By order of Grima Wormtongue. They belong in the stables."_**  
**_

Twilight felt the anger grow within her. "He can't be serious!"

Aragorn knelt next to her. "Be still, my little pony. Being in the stables will not hurt you. Shadowfax and the other horses must do the same."

The two ponies watched as the five, including a well-hidden Spike, walk into the Hall. Reluctantly, she followed the guards to the stables.

–

"Ugh! How long are they going to take?" Twilight Sparkle asked, pacing her stall. She hated this. Never in her life had she been treating as some kind of beast. It bothered her to no end. She snorted, glaring at the other horses. It wasn't so bad. At least Shadowfax was there.

The laughing in the stall next to her grabbed her attention. Peaking over the border, she saw Ditzy, hovering backwards in little circles, having a grand old time. "Twilight!" She exclaimed. "You should try this! Hehehe!"

Rolling her eyes, she returned her gaze to Shadowfax's stall. The stallion brought his head up from the grain bucket, looking back at the unicorn. '_Ohmigosh! He's looking at me! What do I say? What do I do? Think Twilight, think!_' She smiled shyly, stepping slowly toward him. "H-Hey, Shadowfax!" She said, laughing nervously.

The stallion still stared, chewing on his hay.

"It's weird, I've never been in a stall before... Heheh... I'm sure _you've_ been in plenty of stalls... Not in that way, I mean... Erm... Just, you look like that kind of stallion. Well not that _kind_ of stallion... What I'm trying to say is... Uhmm..."

A blank look was in Shadowfax's eyes.

"So-" Twilight was interrupted by Ditzy's clumsiness. The pegasus had managed to get on Twilight Sparkle's stall in her flying, proceeding to push the Unicorn into the water trough.

A soaked Twilight pulled herself up, turning her gaze to Ditzy. Her rage could not be contained. Water dripped from her as she walked forward.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Ditzy asked, landing softly on the ground.

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY?" Twilight seethed. The next thing she would say could not be stopped. "Do I look okay, _Derpy_? I thought you couldn't ask a more stupid question. I didn't even think you could get any more _derpy_!"

The gray pegasus's ears fell back at the use of that nickname and harsh words. But the unicorn was not finished.

"Ugh! Why did Princess Celestia have to send you with us? Why couldn't she send someone who was actually smart and useful? She could have sent _anyone_ but you! Why she didn't send Shining Armor is beyond me. UGH!"

"Twilight, I-"

"No! Save it _Derpy_! I can't take it anymore! First you make us have to run across Rohan in search of our friends, whose lives were in danger mind you, when you could have flown to them the whole time! Second, you always ruin everything you touch! Oh, it doesn't stop there, no. You act like you can see so far and everything with your eyes! But you're obviously faking it. You have to say the stupidest things, and annoy us all half to death! Everyone's tired of it! And finally, you just add more by making me look stupid in front of Shadowfax! Don't even bother saying you're sorry. Just go!"

The sound of silence seemed to satisfy Twilight. Ditzy stood there, a confused and hurt look on her face. Her wandering-eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Sniffling, the pegasus flew out of the stables. Instantly, the unicorn felt more guilty than ever. Almost as guilty as the time she tried to take the Ring. Her eyes roamed the room. Every horse was staring accusingly at her. Had they heard what she had said? She walked to the corner of the stall, hanging her head low. She had done it again; let her emotions overtake her. Now she may have lost a friend over some silly thing like impressing a stallion.

–

Ditzy Doo sat on the roof of the stables in Edoras. Wiping a stray tear from her face, she thought about everything Twilight had said. Words could not describe how much Twilight's yelling hurt her. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. "Úthaes!" It was Legolas.

The elf walked around Edoras, in search of his pony. "Úthaes?" He called out to her. His elven eyes searched everywhere. He had almost given up, when he saw the little pony, sitting on the roof of the stables. Confused he climbed the side of the building. Upon reaching the roof, he crouched next to the pony. "Úthaes," He began. "What are you doing up here?"

The pony turned a sad eye at Legolas. "Just wanted to sit here... I guess..."

He lowered himself to the straw roof, letting his legs hang over the edge. "I may not have traveled long in your presence, Úthaes, but it has been long enough to know your emotions. Pray tell, what is wrong, my little pony?"

"Twilight yelled at me..."

The Elf frowned. "And what did she say? What words did she use to cause you such sorrow?"

"She was trying to impress Shadowfax," Ditzy began. The elf gave a small smile. "And I accidentally pushed her into her water trough. I tried to say I was sorry... But she just started yelling at me about how I ruin everything. She said I was useless, and shouldn't be here."

Legolas knitted his brows as he listened to her words. He patted her on the neck. "I am sorry Silivren Angol has said that to you. But there is something you are not telling me,"

The pegasus turned a yellow eye to him. "She called me _Derpy_,"

A confused look came upon his face. "What is, 'Derpy'?"

"It's a nickname everyone gives me... when I do something stupid... I don't like that name."

"The wise use words to build, while fools use them to destroy. It seems as though Silivren Angol is the fool for hurting you so. You have helped me a great deal. More than any of the other ponies have."

"Thanks, Legolas," She said, giving a weak smile.

"What do you like to be called?"

"I like Ditzy. I really like Úthaes! But I don't like Derpy..."

The elf smiled. "Well, then I shall promise to only call you by your Sindarin name,"

"My what name?"

Legolas laughed lightly. "I will call you Úthaes. Nothing else."

The two sat on the roof, watching the sunset. Ditzy moved her head to lean on him a little too roughly. Legolas was pushed off of the roof into a small pile of hay. "Ooph!"

Ditzy bolted upright. "Oh! I'm so sorry Legolas! Sorry! Sorr-"

"It is alright, Úthaes!" He laughed, dusting himself off. "I am quite alright."

And so, the rest of the evening was spent peacefully. This peace, they knew, would not last long. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**ALTERNATE GANDALF REACTION!**

Gandalf stared at the two oddly colored ponies, an unreadable expression on his face. He stepped towards them and said, "Wait what?"

* * *

**A/N: WHEEEW. Another long-butt chapter. Done and done.**

**For those of you who don't like it when I make Twilight Sparkle act all stupid, I only do it cause she has acted like this in some episodes! But she always feels bad right after and apologizes, so don't worry your pretty little heads about it. :) The song Pinkie Pie sings is called "The River Sings" by Enya... I just changed some of the words. :)**

**ALSO, those who may be confused as to why Gollum can understand the ponies, Twilight Sparkle said that it affects those who were nearby when the spell was cast. And Gollum had been following them. Read the book. I didn't make it up... I swears.**

**And now it's time for the part of the Story where I type out for you, a Surprise Interlude. So with out further ado, a Surprise Interlude by me.**

* * *

**SURPRISE INTERLUDE**

Eomer sat in his tent, becoming slightly impatient. He couldn't stop thinking of the colored unicorn pony. He knew in his heart that the Harbinger would be a great horse, not a pony. Sighing, he stepped out of his tent, and sat on a stump next to the campfire. The Riders of Rohan scattered themselves throughout the plains, taking a rest from the days travel.

It was in dark times such as these that Eomer longed for the Golden Hall and the comforts it gave him. Looking to one of the Riders, he said, "Come, play the song of the Harbinger." He remembered when he and Theodred were but small children, always playing games of many adventures. Smiling, he thought of how the two would go out searching for the Harbinger themselves, after hearing Eomer's mother tell great stories of the Horse.

Eomer sat quietly listening to the first notes being played, humming softly.

"_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's might_

_I tell you, I tell you the Harbinger comes!_

_With the strength that can conquer any foe that dares fight_

_Believe, Believe, the Harbinger comes!_

_She's an end to the evil, of all Rohan's foes_

_Beware, beware, the Harbinger comes!_

_For the darkness will pass, and the legend will grow_

_You'll know, you'll know, the Harbinger comes!_"

The Rohirrim clapped and cheered loudly. Eomer smiled to himself. He knew that one day, they would find the Harbinger of legend.

* * *

**P.s. If you can name the song in the Surprise Interlude, then I will bake more cookies. And Eat them. Just for you.**

**P.p.s Review! It's free! 3**


	4. A Friend in Need, is a Friend Indeed

**A/N: Hey everybody! How ya doing? That's good. Great to hear. Yup. :) Sorry for the long wait. I had a minor case of writer's block, but it's all good now! And I have the outline of every chapter done... But I haven't written them all. So forgive me in advance! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It makes meh happeh. :3**

**Chapter Four: A Friend in Need, is a Friend Indeed**

The air all across Rohan that night was melancholy. Theodred, the King's son's funeral was certainly an emotional one, something which the ponies were still getting used to. Twilight Sparkle found it hard to contain her tears, even though she did not know him personally. Perhaps it reminded her of Boromir's death, or maybe it was the sounds of sniffling and sobbing coming from those around her. With sad eyes, she watched as his body was placed in the tomb.

–

"Aragorn," Legolas said, grabbing his friend's shoulder. After what Ditzy Doo had told him about Twilight Sparkle, he knew something had to be done.

The Ranger sat in the Golden Hall, smoking a pipe. He looked up to the Elf, waiting what was to be said.

"I must speak with you about Silivren Angol,"

Aragorn furrowed his brow in confusion, standing. "What has she done? Nothing of an evil nature, I should hope."

"She has let her anger get the best of her. Her spiteful words with Úthaes has caused much grief upon my little pony,"

Aragorn nodded, understanding, walking to the doors, opening them. "But what am I to do about this?"

"You would speak to her," Legolas said quietly, staring over the top of the stairs. "Was she not one who helped us to know the meaning of fellowship? If she could lend a hoof so easily, then should we not do the same?"

Looking to the stables, Aragorn nodded again. "I will speak with her."

The elf bowed his head slightly. "Thank you. I do not wish for our little ponies to isolate each other over such a small matter."

"Neither would I," The Ranger agreed, walking to the stables, followed by the Elf.

–

The sound of the guard Hama yelling awoke Twilight Sparkle from her nap. Poking her head out of the stall, she watched as the people of Rohan hurried about into their homes.

"By order of the King, the city must empty! We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep!" He yelled.

The unicorn nodded slowly. "So that's what the King decided..."

"Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need!"

Turning her head, she saw four familiar faces; Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were walking through the stables. Opening her mouth to greet them, she watched as they passed her; going straight to Shadowfax's stall.

"There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf said, opening the stall gate. "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks that he is leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He turned to face Aragorn. "He will need you before the end. The people of Rohan will need you."

The Ranger took a deep breath.

"The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold."

Gandalf gave a small smile, stroking Shadowfax's neck. He let out a quiet laugh. "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain." He quickly mounted the white Stallion, and then turned his gaze back to the Ranger. "Look to my coming on the first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn nodded. "Go."

–

The commotion about the stables was nothing Ditzy could not handle. In fact, she liked it. It had grown boring, sitting in the stall all day. Nibbling on a carrot some kind man had given her, she watched the world around her. She was brought back to reality by the sound of loud, frantic neighing coming from the stall next to her. Looking over the top of the large wall, thanks to her ability to fly, she looked with one eye at the scared horse. It pained her to see the brown stallion in such a condition. "Hey," She said to him. "Are you okay?"

With panicked eyes, the brown stallion turned his gaze to her, snorting.

Ditzy nodded understandingly. "Don't be scared! Here," She said, dropping her delicious carrot into his feeding trough. "You can have this. It'll be okay."

As soon as the stallion had finished his treat, three men came, tying ropes around him. Startled by the sudden change of events, the horse began kicking and whinnying. Ditzy tried to tell the men to stop, but alas, all they heard were her neighs and snorts.

Aragorn, now walking toward the scene, was taken aback by the large, spooked horse, and the manner Ditzy was acting in. "Don't hurt him!" She shouted. "He's just scared!"

One of the men trying to handle the stallion turned to glare at Aragorn. "My lord, keep your asinine pony under control!"

The ranger's eyes narrowed at his words, proceeding to walk closer to the kicking horse.

"That horse is half mad. There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

Aragorn did not listen to what the stable man had to say. "_Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille__ nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon._"

They stared with wide eyes as Aragorn took the rope from them, the horse beginning to calm. He placed a hand on the bridge of the horse's nose comfortingly. "_Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?_" He asked.

The blonde maiden, Eowyn, stepped up to them. The two ponies recognized her as the one on the steps of the Golden Hall from earlier. "His name is Brego," She said, watching Aragorn. "He was my cousin's horse..."

"Brego!" Ditzy said, smiling at the horse. "That's a nice name!"

Aragorn nodded slowly. "_Brego. Ðin nama is cynglic._"

The woman stared in awe, walking towards Aragorn as he spoke more to Brego, petting his face. He furrowed his brow with worry. "_Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?_"

"I have heard of the magic of elves," Eowyn said, watching the Ranger interact with the horse. "But I did not look for it in a Ranger of the North. You speak as one of their own."

Aragorn looked up at the woman. "I was raised in Rivendell, for a time." He sighed, stepping away from the horse, handing Eowyn the rope and picking up his saddle. "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war."

The ranger did not wait for a reply before walking away. He was to have a word with Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

The silence of the marshes had become less of a problem the next few days for the Ring Bearer and his company. After Frodo's fall into the water, everyone was on alert. The four's worry soon drained their energy, causing them to stop for the night.

Rainbow Dash looked for a good spot to fall asleep. "Nah... Not there..." She thought aloud, as she stared at Frodo, Applejack, and Gollum all seated on the ground next to each other. The pegasus snorted at the sight, turning to see Sam, sitting by himself.

The sound of hooves awoke Sam from his daydream. Looking to his right, he saw Rainbow Dash kneeling on the ground next to him. "Hey Sam!"

The hobbit gave a weak smile, before turning his gaze back to the water.

"You okay?" She asked.

Sam glanced around to make sure he would not be heard. "I'm worried about Mr. Frodo."

Rainbow Dash stared, a confused look on her face. "Well I am too. The Ring is-"

"No, it's not that. I mean, I'm worried about the Ring and all, but that's not what it is." Sam glanced about again. "It's about that Gollum. I don't trust him. Not one bit. I've seen the way he looks at Mr. Frodo. He wants it. He only wants the Ring..."

She nodded at his words. "I see what you mean. You may know this, but I don't trust that sick little freak either. He's so creepy." She replied, shuddering.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked sadly. "How can I follow Mr. Frodo, when I know for a fact that he's making a huge mistake?" He put his head in his hands, letting a few tears escape him.

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment. "I know it stinks that you have to be loyal to someone at a time like this, but you just have to. Being loyal means that you'll always be there for them, even if their being complete knuckle-heads. And that you'll be there to clean their big mess up with them."

Sam nodded slowly, wiping the stray tears from his eyes.

"Now, I may not be the nicest pony ever, but I'm loyal to my friends. I'll stick with them through thick and thin. No matter what. Applejack and I may not be getting along now, and that's only cause she's an idiot, but she's one of my friends, and I would never let anything hurt her."

"I feel the same way... I just hope Mr. Frodo and Applejack will realize this before it's too late."

Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on the Hobbit's shoulder. "That's their problem." Sam stared aghast. The pegasus smirked sadly. "But it'll be our problem too."

–

Frodo lay on the ground, the others asleep. He held in his hand the One Ring, simply staring at it, moving his other hand to caress it. The sound of Applejack standing up to stretch startled him slightly, but it was Gollum's words which provoked him to place the Ring back in its original place.

"_So_ bright. _So_ beautiful..."

Frodo quickly turned to face the creature, along with Applejack, who was now walking curiously to Gollum. "Our precious..." The creature added, stroking his own palm.

"What?" Applejack said.

"What did you say?" Frodo added, confused.

Gollum did not turn to look at the two, continuing to stare at his empty hand. "Master and Pony should be resting. Master and pony needs to keep up their strength."

Frodo and Applejack exchanged glances before walking closer to Gollum. "Who are you?" Frodo asked, crouching in front of him.

"Mustn't ask us! Not it's business. _Gollum_. _Gollum_."

Applejack gave a small smile. "Oh come on, sugar cube. It's alright."

Frodo persisted. "Gandalf told me you were one of the River-Folk."

Gollum stared forlornly at the water. "_Cold be heart and hand and bone, cold be travelers far from home._"

"He said your life was a sad story."

"_They do not see what lies ahead, when sun has failed and moon is __dead._"

"You were not so very different from a Hobbits once, were you?" Frodo asked, giving another glance to the golden pony. He turned his attention back to their guide. "_Smeagol._"

Gollum looked up at the two, his eyes wide with an unreadable expression. "What did you call me?"

"That was your name once, wasn't it? A long time ago." Frodo asked, his eyes now not leaving the creature's face.

Applejack smiled slowly. "That's a mighty fine name, friend!"

Gollum sat in awe, his thoughts processing. "My name... My name..." His mouth now spread into a small grin. "Smeagol."

The three sat in contentment. Things were beginning to look a little brighter. Suddenly, a loud, blood-chilling, screeching was heard. Their hearts all filled with fear, causing Sam and Rainbow Dash to jump awake. Gollum screamed as the sound grew louder. "Hide! Hide!"

"Black Riders!" Sam yelled.

Frodo clutched at his chest, as if the blade of the Witch King was still new. Applejack rushed to him, grabbing onto his cloak with her mouth in an attempt to drag him. He did not budge. The Hobbit gave a cry as the screech was heard again. "Come on, Frodo!" Sam yelled, dragging him under a bramble bush, followed by the others.

What the company saw would scar them for life. In the air, a dark, hooded figure, rode on the back of a large flying beast; a fell beast. A screech was heard again as the Wraith flew over the marshes, searching. The beast roared.

Sam's eyes were filled with fear. "I thought they were dead!"

Gollum glared. "Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No."

The rainbow pegasus had to plug her nose, as she was right behind the Gollum; his foul stench filled the air around her. She tried to suppress her anger. His loud breathing did not help. Her eyes narrowed.

"Wraiths!" Gollum exclaimed. "Wraiths on wings!"

Frodo let out another cry as he reached for the Ring around his neck. Sam saw this, and grabbed the hobbit's hand, holding it comfortingly. "It's alright Mr. Frodo! I'm here."

It seemed an eternity before silence filled the marshlands once more. Cautiously, the five stepped out, watching the skies. Rainbow Dash took the opportunity to harass Gollum. "Hey! Freak-a-zoid. Did you have to breath so loud? I'm surprised the guy didn't hear you, never mind smell you! Ugh." She rolled her eyes.

Applejack glared at the pegasus. "Now, Dash... No need to be so rude. I'm not liking your attitude."

Gollum ignored the two, speaking louder. "Hurry, Hobbits and Ponies!" He exclaimed, quieting them down. "The Black Gate is very close."

* * *

The chirping of song birds awoke Rarity that morning. Yawning, she stood from her little "nest". She stretched. She had not slept that well in ages! They had after all, slept nearly twelve hours that night. Her muscles ached from all the constant running she and Pinkie Pie had been doing. Not to mention, she was absolutely parched! Rubbing her eyes, she opened them to see a small pool, surrounded by stone, not so far away from her. A _darling _little waterfall fell into it. Rarity trotted over to the pool. Bending her head down she began to drink. And drink.

In all of her days, she had never tasted water quite like that. It was so clean and crisp! She sighed in contentment upon removing her head from the water, soon going for more.

So focused she was on the delicious water, that she startled when Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Heya Rarity!"

"Oh… Good morning, Pinkie Pie." Rarity chirped, returning to the water.

The pink pony stared intently at the unicorn as she drank. "Jeez Louise, Rarity! When did you get so tall?"

The Unicorn's eyes flew open. She quickly lifted her head from the water. "Tall? What are you talking about?"

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened. "If you're not tall... Then I've shrunk!" She cried. "OH NO! I'VE SHRUNK!" The pink pony galloped around, crying in exasperation. "MERRY, PIPPIN!" She yelled, waking the Hobbits. The two stood slowly, rubbing their eyes, turning their sleepy gaze to the panicking pony. "I'VE SHRUNK! HOW WILL I EVER PLAY PIN THE TAIL ON THE PONY NOW?" A pool of tears now sat at her hooves as she sat on the ground.

Pippin ran to comfort his little pony, putting an arm around her. Merry suddenly noticed something. "Wait... Pinkie..." He said, turning his gaze to Rarity. "I don't think you shrunk... I think Rarity grew!"

Rarity gasped, tears filling her indigo eyes. "What?" She exclaimed, running to look at her reflection in the water. "How did this happen?" She began sobbing, not stopping the tears from flowing.

"I don't know..." Merry said, petting her. "What did you do so far today?"

"Well," She began between sobs. "I got up, and drank from this gorgeous little pool and, and-"

"Waaaaait!" Pinkie Pie yelled, running over to them. "I've got an idea!" With that, the pink pony began gulping the water like there was no tomorrow.

"I'M SO FAT!" Rarity cried, placing her head in her hooves.

'There!" Pinkie said, now Rarity's height. "Now we can be fat together!"

"WE'RE BOTH FAAAAAAT!"

The two Hobbits looked to each other, then back at the water, before running to it, pushing each other out of the way. Pippin quickly grabbed a nearby wooden barrel, filling it with the enchanted water. He barely got one drink before Merry grabbed it from his hands.

The two ponies stopped their actions long enough to see Merry and Pippin race across the way, each stealing the barrel to drink. Before they knew it, the two tripped on some tree roots, spilling the water.

"Merry!" Rarity cried.

"Pippin!" Pinkie Pie added.

Suddenly, the roots began to move, entrapping the halflings within them. "What's happening?" Merry asked, panicked.

"Agh! It's got my leg!" Pippin yelled.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "Hold on guys! PINKIE PIE TO THE RESCUE!" In a flash, the pink pony zoomed away.

"Pinkie! No! Ugh-" Rarity placed a hoof on her face in frustration, shaking her head. She returned her attention the hobbits trapped within the roots, hearing a muffled, "Help!"

To the Unicorn's surprise, and relief, Treebeard appeared in the clearing. "Away with you!" He said to the tree, waving his hands at it. "You should not be waking! Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water."

The tree's roots loosened, allowing the two Hobbits to escape.

"Away with you. Go to sleep."

As quick as she had left, Pinkie Pie returned, breathing heavily. She instantly lit up upon seeing the Ent. "Oh! There you are Beardy!"

"Come," Treebeard said. "The forest is waking up." He did a double take, looking at the two Equestrians. "What happened to you?"

"We uh-" Rarity began nervously.

"We drank the magic water!" Pinkie Pie chimed happily. "And now we're big!"

Merry and Pippin chuckled. "Oh my little pony..." Merry said.

"I guess we can't call them that anymore..." Pippin added. "More like, my little horsy."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sat in her stall, pacing the length of the wall. Gimli had agreed to part with his friend Spike long enough for the baby dragon to help her. The unicorn had neglected writing Princess Celestia far too long. "Dear Princess Celestia..." She began. To her annoyance, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Twilight!" It said.

She turned slightly agitated. "What?" She snapped. Seeing who it was, she regained her composure, apologizing. "Oh... Hey Aragorn."

"I need to speak with you, my little pony." He said, a serious expression on his face.

The unicorn gulped. _'Oh no... What's going on? What happened?_' "Y-Yes?"

Aragorn looked to the baby dragon, Spike. "Alone."

Confused by his meaning, she looked at her number one assistant. "Oh!" She said, finally understanding. "Spike," She said, grabbing the purple dragon's attention. "Would you please wait outside the stables?"

"Yes ma'am!" Spike said, saluting her.

When he had left, Aragorn turned back to Twilight. "I wish to speak with you on the matter of your treatment of Ditzy Doo."

Her ears flattened, now feeling sad. "Oh... That."

The ranger's tone held no accusing quality, nor pity, something which worried Twilight Sparkle. She examined his face for any emotion, finding none. "What do you wish to say for yourself?" He asked, his tone even.

"I... I just let my anger get the best of me... All the feelings just spilled out... I don't know why I did it..." She lied about the last part, her eyes moving to the left. She knew very well the reason behind all of this stress.

Aragorn caught this, though he said nothing. "Twilight," He said, looking her in the eyes. "Ditzy was very hurt by your words,"

"I know..." She replied, a tear falling down her cheek. "I couldn't control it, and now I've lost a great friend."

"There is still time to mend the wound that has been placed."

"But how? I don't even know if I can face her after all that I said... I feel so ashamed."

Aragorn knelt next to her. "It may hurt, but without an apology, the wounds of your words will only fester. Telling her that you regret your actions and feel ashamed of them will heal your friendship."

Twilight Sparkle sniffled, staring at the ranger. "Thank you," At his words, she knew what she had to do... There was something else that needed to be taken care of first. "I... have a confession to make..."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! CHAPTER DONE! WOOO! YEAH! PARTY!**

**No I will not start any romantic relationships between the ponies and fellowship! They just have an extreme friendship!**

**And now for the part of the story, where I come out and write a Surprise Interlude... So without further ado, a Surprise Interlude by me.**

**SURPRISE INTERLUDE!**

"Boromir," Fluttershy began, leaning the Gondorian on a nearby tree. She began to set up camp. "You need rest..."

The man protested, attempting to pull himself up, only to fall back to the ground, groaning. "Ugh..."

The pegasus quickly flew to him, helping him back up, once again, leaning him against the large tree.

Fluttershy looked to the ground, noticing that in her hurry to pick him up, she had dropped the precious lacy white flowers; Niphredil. Smiling, she smelled them after picking them from the ground. "These flowers are so amazing! Don't you think?"

Boromir smiled weakly. "Yes... And they smell amazing too." He responded, laughing, remembering how she loved the scent.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed happily, placing them at his side. "It's amazing to think that something so small could be so powerful... It fixed our friendship, and saved your life!" She beemed.

Boromir picked up the flower, slowly turning it in his hands. "Nay," He said, placing it back on the ground, and weakly bringing a hand to pet her mane. "_You_ saved my life."

**YAY.**

**P.s. Review! It's free!**


End file.
